


Seattle Snow & Sweet Kisses

by Aangel1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Nico and Levi celebrate Christmas together by revealing their struggles and both men learn that opening up about their insecurities by having someone be there for you can be a wonderful gift.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Seattle Snow & Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays y Feliz Ano Nuevo!
> 
> I understand that Levi is Jewish, so please no hate comments saying I do not respect the customs of the Jewish tradition to which I actually do. 
> 
> Please again, no hate comments because I tirelessly worked hard on this short one shot for two days. 
> 
> All I am asking is to please support my writing with kindness and respect. The writing errors are my own and this one shot is not beat'ed
> 
> * kudos and comments appreciated*

The first snowfall of winter graced Seattle with a soft blanket of an icy spectacle.

Doctors and residents at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital gathered their belongings, and headed home to their loved ones just in time for the beginning of the Christmas season.

Feeling quite optimistic, Levi changed out of his scrubs in the locker room. A loud chime broke the silence and the doctor looked at his phone to see a message from fellow ortho Dr Nico Kim, who was also his boyfriend. 

After leaving the building, he saw Nico waiting for him with their dog Ninja at the main entrance of the building. Levi surprised his beau with the adorable Chihuahua for his birthday, who by the way was a smart girl and sassy despite her small size.

Seeing how Levi and Nico made each other happy, it seemed at first that Levi himself believed that he would never have gotten Nico as his boyfriend because he was a nerd and hot guys like Nico would have never gone out with the nerd but he proved them all wrong.

Ignoring his self thought, Levi threw his arms around Nico’s neck and kissed him sweetly enjoying the moment, until Ninja decided that she herself deserves love as well by licking both her owners’ faces.

They then walked along the street towards their apartment building to which after two years of dating, Nico asked Levi to move in with him during a stroll through the passageways of Seattle’s-Chinatown International District, and believe it or not, Levi said yes.

By the time, both men entered the apartment, they knew that their precious Ninja was exhausted and she was placed in her bed with her soft fleece blanket to keep her warm.

Meanwhile, Levi was in the kitchen preparing hot chocolate, he poured the hot liquid, adding marshmallows and topping whipped cream. He carefully walked with the two hot mugs and sat next to his boyfriend who held an arm out embracing him instantly.

Levi snuggled his head against Nico’s neck, and Nico pressed his lips on his boyfriend's forehead inhaling the soft warm scent of his boyfriend who he loved more than anyone. Levi even risks his life on several occasions to aid patients, especially children, and he knew for a fact that Nico knew the insecure vulnerable side that he never revealed to anyone.

Both men respected each other’s boundaries and personal space without speaking. Nico himself knew that Levi struggled with self acceptance everyday, and he always encouraged Levi to always do his best.

So Nico did what any sane boyfriend would do and muttered comforting words in his boyfriend’s ear.

“ You did your best, that’s all that matters. I love you just the way you are, I don’t need you to change anything about yourself. Saranghae .”

“ What does that mean?” 

“ It means 'I love you' in Korean.”

Levi placed his palm on Nico’s cheek and whispered, “I love you too”

“So what are you thinking about?”

“ I’m just thinking about how much we have gone through and yet still, the important thing is that we’re together. Just promise me that we’ll always talk whenever one of us is not okay ” 

Nico replied with, “I promise”

Levi broke the silence by asking, “ Do you think you can plan a trip for just the two of us?”

To which Nico whose eyes sparkled with devotion and tenderness answered, “ I have been wanting to take you to Seoul for a while. I saved enough money so we could travel during the spring, which by the way is amazing. So, what do you say?”

‘ I would love to.”

Nico then began to tell a tale from his childhood about mythical beasts, enchanting realms and powerful heroes 

Levi watched in awe at how brilliant Nico’s storytelling was, how every phrase, syllable and meaning wove into a mesmerizing fable. 

“ Merry Christmas Nico”

“Merry Christmas Levi”

They lend in and sealed their love with a kiss.

It was the best Christmas with more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation
> 
> Saranghae - 'I love you" in Korean
> 
> On a personal note, I often struggle with self acceptance myself but I have an amazing support team of parents and friends to let me know that I am not alone.
> 
> So if you ever feel alone or something is bothering you, talk to a parent, a spouse, a friend or a professional. They are there to help you.


End file.
